My Reported Love
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris gets so involved in his biology report that he thinks he's no longer a person in college, just an invisible person. Even his pets, brother, parents, and his girlfriend are ignoring him. Will he get to the point where he runs away and slow his final power? Also, who will he choose, his mother or Aviva?
1. Report Due

It was the first week of school. Chris sat in his lonely tree reviewing the day's work. He had on this tree his biology, nature, and medical books all open to the same pages he had learned. He took his notebook and lay down on the trunk and started writing about each review questions he got from Michael Sr.

Chris was so engrossed in his books he didn't see Martin sneak up the tree unto his branch.

"Hey, bro!"

YAA!" Cried Chris. His spook caused the branch to give way. Martin closed his eyes as his brother hit the ground, "Are you okay?"

Chris got up and shook himself. He looked up, "Martin!"

"Sorry, Chris. But having over 300 lbs of stuff on one branch can be dangerous."

"I am not that heavy!"

"Yeah, but the books."

Chris gathered up his books and brushed the leaves from inside. He felt a soft touch on his arm.

"Chris, you're bleeding."

Chris turned and saw Aviva. Of all girls, she was his prize vessel.

"Sweetie!"

Chris was happy to have his girlfriend around him. Aviva was happy also, but stern.

"What did I do? Martin got on the branch and scared me!"

"I know, CK, but your arm.:

Chris looked at both arms and saw blood pouring from his right. "Ohhh..."

Aviva giggled and took out a kit, "I have to wear this because my boyfriend gets hurt a lot." She raised her brows at Chris lovingly.

Chris smiled from ear to ear. Having Aviva call him her boyfriend made him flutter. After a brief bandaging, Aviva said, "Something struck Vanger's memoral Park. Dad wants you guys to go along with us girls and him to see what's up."

Martin smiled, "Cool!"

Chris hestiated, "Is it safe?"

Aviva locked her arm around Chris', "Of course, Sweetie."

Chris picked up his belongings, "Well, I need to put this away. Oh, I can't go actually..."

"Why not, bro?"

"I have a report to outline."

"Chris, what is it?"

"Oh, my report on biology. It's due on Tuesday, two weeks from now."

"You have time," Joked Martin.

"Not if I have a whole resource to look at, bro. I got to find history of biology, the use of biology, and last but not least the importance of biology."

Aviva sighed, "I am sure my Dad will let you go."

"Can't."

Martin said, "Bro."

"I am sorry, Martin. I am sorry, Aviva. I wish I could stay with you, But I am graded according to my time, effort, notes, outline, rough drafts, and my final. I wish to work than play."

Martin and Aviva turned away without regret. Aviva felt a little pride for her friend, but putting work before everything is not just Chris.

Martin stopped and asked, "How are you doing this?"

"Today's Thursday, so today, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday is note-taking days. Monday to Thursday is outlining. Friday is rough draft of report. Saturday is look through, Sunday is double-through. Monday, final draft and completed. Besides I am graded by my time and effort. Rather start now than later. See ya, guys!"

Chris walked away with all his resources in his arms. He went to the nearest library. Martin and Aviva went to Vanger's Park.

That night, Chris sat on his bed, recording all his notecards in his notebook. He had bought a package of lined papers. He was lining his cards by the right subject of his report. At last, he yawned and gathered his cards in their rightful order and lay on his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Breakup

Chris awoke to a mess of papers. Martin was picking them up and muttering as he sorted the notes.

"My papers!" Cried Chris.

Martin frowned, "Oh, you care more about your report than us?!"

Chris knew it was not a time to mess with Martin. He picked up the rest and sighed, "I just want to finish it... it's important for my class. I am sorry Martin."

"Say your prayers in the end! We are no longer in brothership!"

Chris fell backwards, "What?"

Martin grabbed the door knob, "While Laura and I can date and have fun together, you can just sit here, muttering over that lousy report of yours! I am staying in the girls' dorm... And I will not come back!"

Martin shammed the door. Chris ran up to the closed door and slid down to the floor in tears. He shuttered in fear, thinking his brother hated him. He quickly gathered his clothes, books, and belongings and threw them in a tote bag and suitcase. He took Martin's sticky note and wrote on it a little note.

He stepped out of the room, leaving the keys on the drawers. He shut the door and stuck the note on the door. He walked away with a disappointed expression.

This is what he wrote:

"I know i disappointed you, but the best thing is to leave this dormitory. I will stay with Mom and Dad... that is... no, I will go where no one will find me."

That evening of Friday, Martin went to his dorm to see his brother. He saw the note and read it. He rammed himself into the door backwards as he read the words... "My brother is running away?!"

He went into the room. He found Chris' keys and... his report notes sitting idly on the drawers of Chris' side of the room. Martin picked up the keys and cried. He ran out of the balcony, hoping to see his brother.

"CHRIS! COME BACK!"


	3. Sorrow Feeds

Chris was beyond the college when Martin cried. Fury and Mango were side by side, still willing to follow their master. Chris just left the library, returning the resources for his report. Then, at last he set off to be himself... forever.

He wanted to see his mother and explained what happened. But he didn't want to rat on Martin. It was actually his own fault, he didn't want to play, but to work nonstop on a report that was due in two weeks. Actually, what happened yesterday?

Night rolled in quick. Chris chilled as leaves from fall kissed his clothes. Oh, how he and his pets longed for a warm bed! But Chris knew he had to move. His brother didn't want him anymore. He looked behind him and saw the most beautiful sunset ever... oh if he and Aviva were together. He walked again, alone.

Martin sat in his room, still crying. Police officials were set off to find Chris. But night settled, causing them to retire. Laura said, "i could sleep with you, tonight."

"How? My bro's gone... It's all my fault."

Aviva fumbled around on Chris' once-bed. "I can't understand why he left."

"It's probably the report, Aviva. Everything except the keys and the notes were left!"

"Where's his stuff, then?"

"That's what I am afraid of."

Laura made Martin some hot chocolate to calm him. But he refused the mug. After a couple girls urging him, he finally took the cup and drank strongly.

"Come on, Martin. The police will find him. Let's go to bed."

Martin slowly retired to his room. As the doors shut, a shadow peered in the moonlight. Its jaw drooled for envy and hate. It followed Chris' path of sorrow. Wait... he smelt power. He drooled in happiness.


	4. Leaving America

Chris was still walking due south. Fury had to stop many times and rest. Her belly held puppies, making Chris concern. He stopped and said, "Girls, maybe you should go back. I can alone."

Fury and Mango stared at their master. Mango rubbed up against Chris, hoping he was joking. But he wasn't. After a few minutes of hestiating, Chris won the agrument, leaving without Fury or Mango.

The moon rose high above Chris. The air got crisp and cold. Chris tightened his sweater around his waist as he shivered his way through the cold night.

An owl hooted, which Chris as he stumbled over uneasy ground. He was tired. He lay still and fell asleep.

The morning came through the blanket of cold. Clouds covered the sky, not letting the sun shine through. Chris got up stiff and cold and went on his way, with no strength at all.

Back at Maine College, police offcers lined the lobby. Martin told the same story to each officer who took notes and set off to find Chris. At last the last officer went. Laura came in with hot oatmeal, "Here, Martin."

"Thanks, Lori. But I am so upset."

"Eat it and you will be refreshed."

"Okay."

School began as usual, many students wondered about Chris. Even his teachers were, especially the biology teacher. Michael Sr. set out some security to find him in the building. They came back hopeless.

Police officers zoomed through every street and searched high and low. One officer asked for leave and searched beyond the city's limit. While on the road, he came across Chris' pets, whom he took in and brought to Martin.

"Fury, Mango! Where's my brother?!"

The animals barked of course. Martin didn't have the ability to speak to animals. Aviva took care of Fury, for she was the weakest one.

Chris still was on the move. He was running now. He had to move or else he goes home. He kissed his hand and blew it towards home, "I love you all, but I can't stay if I am bound to be ignored."

At last Chris reach the end of his road. He smiled slowly as he quickly walked to the boat yard. He came to a ship and asked, "May I board this ship to the other side?"

"Have ye any ticket?"

"No."

"Then ye are not riding!"

Chris realized ship men were mean and very rude. He went to the booth and purchased a ticket and the men gradually took it and let him on. Chris stood off by himself while the men loaded the ship. He saw Maine College from where he stood.

Howwlllll...

"Fury," Thought Chris. He knew that howl anywhere, He listened as she howled.

Howllllllll...

Chris repeated what she said, "Everyone is missing you, come back." As he came to his senses, he realized it was too late. The ship was leaving the dock. He thought about making it but desperately failed. The ship was beyond the dock.

Chris ran back to his spot and howled a messege to Fury. In return another mournful howl filled the air.

"Howwlllll!" Cried Chris, in response to her call. He will return home. After all, leaving Aviva and his mother was like dying.


	5. Captain and Chef Gourmand

The ship travelled across the sea. Slowly the college vanished, slowly America vanished. Chris never seen the distance between conidinets so great before. The sailors sand, danced, and drank all that night. Chris just sat ignoring them, wishing to be with Aviva. There were shooting stars tonight. Chris shut his eyes and wished a list of wishes of going home. At last the partying stopped and all was quiet. Chris lay on the boards and shut his eyes and cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile this creature still follow the sorrow and power of Chris. It can swim underwater and followed the boat. It didn't want to spook his victim, but wanted to suck it all when he has that chance.

The boat sailed on until day broke. The storms on the sea worsen. Chris felt so hurt by his choice of leaving home once again. The sailors cursed and ran to fight this storm. Chris went into cabin so he doesn't get washed to sea. He met the captain, a man that was strong and can probably squeeze an apple to its core.

"Howdy, partner."

Chris answered, "Uh, hi."

"The name's Gourmand."

Chris stood a little taller, "My name's Chris."

Gourmand smiled, "Any special talents my boy? I can cook. I can smell my ingredients from far away."

"I doubt that. But with that nose, I guess."

"You doubting me?"

"No!"

"Good. I am the captain as well as the chef. I love to cook endangered species."

"Endangered species?! But that's horrible."

Gourmand nosed Chris, "Hey, you are that wild man people tried to catch. Well, it looks at if you are him, with all them scars."

Chris covered a white scar on his arm, it was from Thursday's scratch that Aviva covered.

Chris faintly smiled, "Well, one guy caught me but I went wild until I saw my brother and a couple other people whom I trust."

"Oh?" Gourmand sung his little tune as he walked away from Chris to the helm. He looked out the window and twisted the boat towards land.

"Is that's our stop?"

"Yes, Lettuce Head."

Chris made a face, "What?"

"A new nickname for you. All my sailors has nicknames. There's Hot Sauce; that one on the rope is Fritters..."

"You nickname everyone with food names... ewww... that'll make me hungry."

"It's makes me a chef."

"Okay."


	6. The secret half revealed

Chris got off the ship on the land of Greece. He saw beyond his eyes and saw ancient Greece. He saw the old people of time going on their duties.

But he saw two boys playing around. He went up to them and greeted himself...

"Hi..."

A orange-haired boy stood up and smiled, "Hello? I'm Hercules."

"Hercules? Wait! You are that god!"

"Yeah?"

Icarus, Hercules' friend, frowned, "What about me?"

"Oh, this is Icarus my friend."

"That's much better."

Chris scratched his head, "Is there anywhere of going back to America? No way am I taking Gourmand's ship."

Hercules made a face, "What made you end up here in the first place?"

"I got jealous about my friends ignoring me."

Icarus smiled, "Okay, let's get to the bottom to this. You are telling Herk that you ran away from America from your friends all because they ignored you?"

"Icarus!"

It was too late. Chris' eyes filled with tears, "It was my report... and this." He fingered his hair.

Hercules eyed the brown hair, "Why?"

Chris sighed, and he sang the long old song,

"I got the wind in my hair

And a fire within

Because there's a new beggining.

"I got a mystery to solve

And excitment to spare

"Feel the beautiful breeze blowing through

I am willing to follow it who knows where

I'll get there I swear

"With the Wind in my hair!"

His hair glowed its golden color and doubled its length. After the song it lingered for a while. Hercules and Icarus were staring at Chris. Hercules rubbed his eyes after Chris' hair went normal.

"Your hair was bright as gold!" Cried Icarus.

Hercules shushed Icarus, "That song sounds familiar. Actually the poem itself, Come one let's go my father, Zeus."

Chris beamed, "Really?"

"Come on. Pegasus!"

A white wigned horse neighed and landed before Hercules. Hercules hopped on, "Come on, Chris!"

Chris took Hercules' hand and sat on the horse's back. Pegasus lifted in the air, Chris felt his tune rise

"I got a mystery to solve

And ecitment to spare!

With the wind in my hair!"

The trio went straight to the temple. Hercules got off Pegasus and called for his father, who appeared instantly.

"Hey, son!"

"Father, meet Chris. He's got a mystery."

"Oh?"

Chris waved to the giant guy.

Hercules punched his elbow, "Show him!"

Chris took a breath and sang his song. Before Zeus' eyes, Chris' brown hair turned gold. It went from short to long. It went beyond the floor. It flowed in the breeze that kissed the young man. His body glowed vibrantly.

After the song, his hair wrapped magicial around his body and forming wings! It made the boy fly. His heart opened up he added to his song

"Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping

Dreaming of things I've never tried

Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine

What if the doors began to open?

What if the knots became untied?

What if one day nothing stood in my way and the world was mine

Would it feel this fine?

'Cause I got the wind in my hair and a dream in my eyes and an endless horizon

I got a smile on my face and I'm walking on air

Everything life ought to be

It's all gonna happen to me out there

And I'll find it, I swear

With the wind in my hair

So many roads I've yet to travel

So many friends I haven't met

So many new adventures just around the bend

Plenty of mysteries to unravel

Tons of mistakes to not regret

So much to see and to do and to be, a whole life to spend

And it doesn't end

And I got the wind in my hair and a song in my heart and the fun's only started

I got a skip in my step and I haven't a care

Colorful breeze blowing through

It's gonna carry me who knows where

And I'll take any dare

With the wind in my hair

I got a smile on my face and I'm walking on air

And everything life ought to be

Well I know that it's waiting for me out there

And I'll find it, I swear

With the wind in my hair

But back to live after happily after after

stuck inside once again and I'm gazing out

True I'm in here surrounded by their love

And for them who agree... it's no doubt.

Chris' hair lingered its color as he shed tears over his mistake, but Hercules stood next to his new found friend,

"But you got the wind in your hair

And a fire within

Cause something's beginning

You got a myster y to solve

and ecitment to spare!"

Chris felt his spirit rise

"I feel that breeze blowing

I am ready to follow it who knows where.

I'll get back I swear

With the wind in my hair!"

Zeus grinned, "I understand now! Chris is the wild man of America."

Chris made a face for that comment.

"But," Continued Zeus, "You were crowned as a prince, belive it or not."

Chris beamed, "Me?"

"And your brother!"

"What?"

"Your hair holds the oaths from your grandmother. Your mother conceived her oaths in her belly, waiting for the right son to pass them to."

"I still don't understand."

"Yeah, Father."

"Well, if you look in your heart... Your mother was raised as an orphan. When she had you, she sung that song to you, remembering it from such long ago."

"Okay?"

"And?"

"And, the thing is, your grandmother gave her daughter some power to hold for her second son, to be a wild animal."

Chris scoffed, "Big deal!"

Zeus frowned, "Yeah? Then, why did your family see your hair glow when that eagle pulled the clouds away? Your hair holds the power of love which can only be rid by the kiss of a girl to a human."

"What?"

"It's more. You have to find this cure. It's in the forbidden forest. Drink of it. But the cure will last until thy love is gone out your sight for two weeks."

"What a cure."

Hercules asked, "Then, what?"

"Chris will get the color back. It will passed to his children."

"I don't want to be king! Being king is more than I can bear. I can't stand how old people have to respect me! I am to respect them!"

Zeus smiled, "What a spirit, my Chris. Anyone would accept the offer, but you refuse. Martin has the same spirit."

"My brother?"

"No, your great-grandfather."

Chris' eyes glowed. His hair left the wings and was cut to its normal size. "Wow... How can I get home? I think I rather cherish this hair."

Zeus feared the boy's life, "Your life is at great stake. Men would want that hair. It shines as gold. It's worth more than a bar of gold itself. Only one out of ten princes get it."

"Then, why does Chris have this?"

"It's a memorial, my son. Chris has an oath to cover."

Chris bowed, "What is it?"

"'I will die when my daughter returns to the kingdom with her three sons and one daughter.'"

"But Willy and Applay are gone!"

"No they are not gone."

"They are alive?"

"Tell not your family just yet. Your time has not come. But this here will hold the power of your hair. Lose it and you lose the power for your sister's life."

Hercules stared at the emblem, "What?"

"Chris' hair has power to give life to three people in his life. Mainly Willy and Apply. But if there is one more person whom he loves, he can save it also. If there are two, he has to make a big decision."

Chris wore the emblem. "Hercules. Thanks. Zeus, thanks much more. Herc, let's go to America. I'll show you my friends!"

"Alright!"

The two boys whipped their hands to a high five. Hercules smiled, "You need to invite me on your cornation!"

"You bet!"


	7. A Rescue Return

Martin, meanwhile, was sitting on the porch overlooking the sea. He hoped greatly to see the ship return. Fury was in severe labor with her ten puppies. Aviva and Laura stayed by her side.

An hour later, Aviva came out with a blanket. Martin saw her and sighed, "I wish I hadn't given Chris that sly remark the other morning. He's been gone for three days... who knows?"

Aviva sat next to Martin, never minding her Laura's gasp in the backgound. She leaned against the railing and looked in the sky.

"Shooting stars, Martin."

Martin looked up and smiled, "Chris loved a night like this," He sighed to saddness, "Now he may never see us again."

Aviva squinted her eyes against the dark sky, "Uh, Martin?"

"Chris would be so thrill to hear his Fury gave birth to puppies... ten of them all healthy."

Aviva gripped Martin's arm, "Martin?!"

Martin got up and walked to his girlfriend and said, "I promised Laura that I would marry her if Chris was with us."

"MARTIN!?"

Martin turned and saw Aviva on the ground. There were two dragons like creatures griping her.

"We got ya!"

"Yeah!"

Martin took the coat hanger pole and poked the monasters.

"YOWWW!"

"Hey, watch where you're pointing that thing!"

The two monasters pulled Aviva to a portal. She cried, "Martin! Save me!"

Up in the sky just above Maine college, Chris' ears picke up Aviva's call. "Hercules! Pegasus, dive! My friend's in trouble!"

Pegasus dived with Chris leading him to his room.

Hercules cried, "NO! It my uncle Hades' minions, Pain and Terror!"

Chris scoffed, "Great, out of all these things, we have to deal with my friends and your enemies."

Chris angled himself to jump. His golden hair was still long. He gulped as Pegasus neared his jumping stage. At last, he jumped... actually fell.

Chris had his eyes close and wasn't screaming. He was scared! He can feel his body being pulled by gravity.

Then he remembered his hair. He opened his eyes and saw his balcony when Aviva was still struggling. He took a piece of his hair and flung it to other's balcony. The hair touched the balcony. Chris feared it wouldn't save him. But the hair wrapped itself around the bars. Chris loosely his grip on the rest of the hair until he was still to save.

At last, he tightened his grip. He flew in the scene and landed on the balcony.

"CHRIS!" Cried Martin.

Chris' hair was still tied. He saw that a few bits were at the monasters' feet. He gripped the hair and yanked it back towards him. It wrapped around the monasters' feet tripping them. Aviva got away, shocked.

The monasters got up and trembled, "Oh, it's him!"

"The wild man!"

"Run!"

"What about the girl?"

"Forget about her!"

Then they ran into the portal and it shut after them. After the portal shut, Chris' hair turned brown and shortened.

Martin was smiling now. "Chris!"

Chris ran to his brother and gripped his hug. "Martin, I wished I never left... I was just ignored. I felt invisible."

"It's alright. It's my fault."

"Was I the only one that didn't see that?"

Chris turned and called, "Herc!"

Hercules and Pegasus were on the balcony. Hercules took Chris' hands and exclaimed, "That - Was - Awesome!"

The two boys cheered. Hercules continued, "You defeated my uncle's minions!? I never seen that before."

Martin asked, "Who's this?"

Chris grinned, "The half human and half god of strength, Hercules!"

"What?! That's impossible!"

"Possible."

Aviva was scared to come outside. Laura was out there greeting the visitor. Aviva started crying. It was silent, except a few gasps.

Chris heard the gasps above the chatter of the trio. He sneakly went past them and into the room. Aviva was leaning against the doorway that leads from the bed/living area into the kitchen. He snuck up to her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

BANG!

In defense, she carried a cast-iron pan. Chris felt on the ground, unconscious.


	8. Hades' Underworld

"Chris! Chris!"

Chris groaned as he felt something cold hit his skull. He felt something like water falling on his cheeks. He opened his eyes.

He saw the most beautiful face in the world, "Aviva."

"Chris, you're okay! You scared me and I gonged you with the cast-iron pan!"

Chris chuckled, "That was hard! I am going to feel that for a while."

Aviva smiled through her tears as she rubbed her hand over his head. "I'm sorry."

Chris looked at her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"I was scared about those... monasters. And you... actually... I don't know. I was afraid of you."

Chris sat up as she backed off, "Why?"

"I don't know."

Chris got up and went into the bed/living area. Martin, Laura, and Hercules were staring him down. Aviva had just left the room, crying.

"Something's bothering -"

"HELP ME!"

"AVIVA!" Cried the gang. Hercules followed the trio out to the hall. Many other students came out to see what was wrong. Chris cried as he saw Pain and Terror, "NOO!"

"Too late, Lettuce Head!"

Chris burned as they threw Aviva in the portal. As they left, the portal slowly closed. Hercules grabbed Chris, "It's too dangerous!"

"Hercules! That is my friend! I can't leave her!"

Hercules looked at the portal, "okay, but I'm coming."

"Whoa!" Cried Martin. "I am going to!"

Chris said, "You have to stay here to cover for Aviva!"

Hercules and Chris ran in time to jump into the portal, leaving students and Martin and Laura staring as the empty corner of the hall.

Chris opened his eyes and saw a dark world. He got up and saw Hercules dusting himself.

"Where are we?"

"We are in Hades' underworld. This place has nmerous of dead. Look in that river there, you can see them swim."

Chris looked and saw hundreds of them. He gulped to hold back his nauesa. He backed away from the river and felt better. "Whew! That was close!"

Hercules smiled, "I felt sick the first time i saw it. It's normal."

"Thanks for the late warning."

So Chris and Hercules travelled under this world until they came to Hades' throne room. Chris saw Aviva struggling in a chain. He couldn't contain himself, "Let her go!"

Hades chuckled as he turned around, "Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Our famous wild man with golden hair."

Chris burned his anger. He felt it sheared as Hercules spoke up, "Hades, let her go! She doesn't belong down here!"

Hades smiled, "Oh, my poor nephew. He's made another friend. Oh, but look at this doll." Hades went up to Aviva and rubbed her chin and cheek, "She's a beautful doll for any mortal."

Chris grew angry. He wished her to bite Hades. But she was too afraid.

Hades fingered her neck, "Any doll like this could die for her groom."

Chris cried, "NO!"

"But, no. She can't possibly die. She's too young."

Chris knew Hades had a plan. "If you want to kill Aviva for any cause, take my life!"

Hades beamed, "Oh, the wild man's life. That's what everyone wanted. Pain! Terror! Get our tormentor."

"Yes sir!" Called his minions. They ran off to get the tormenter.

"Can I get a few minutes with the girl?"

"Sure you can." Smirked Hades.

Chris knelt next to his girl and nudged lovingly. He knew she loved his animal love nudge against her. She said, "Don't you know what you are doing?"

"I am doing this for you." His hand rest ed on her wet cheek, "I love you and I love you enough to die for your life."

Aviva close her eyes and shed more tears. Chris inched closer to kiss her. Hades saw the reaction. He tried to think quick.

Immediately the tormentor came. Hades took Chris, just as he was about to kiss Aviva, and jerked him back.

Hercules fell to Chris' aid. Chris was alarmed by his catch.

Hercules said, "Uh, Chris... it's time to react."

"Why?"

"That tormentor is that enemy you have been telling me about."

"Who?"

"Jeff Oralson."


	9. Final Life

Hades was laughing his head off. He lay on his throne, gripping his face, and cried out his laughing. Pain and Terror laughed and pointed fingers at their victim. Jeff Oralson stood smiling, "At last my prize."

Hercules stood shocked and Aviva lay still. Chris opened his eyes...

"What happened?"

He looked at all the laughing ones and Hercules. Hercules was so scared he pointed past Chris. He turned and gasped... Aviva's yellow jacket exposed a bright red spot.

"NOOO!" Chris ran to her aid and hugged her. She was motionless. Chris wept in her jacket, recalling all those days he loved her. He recalled the first day he met her, in the forest and the city. He recalled the time how she helped him in the vacation involving lava.

He turned and faced Jeff, "You betrayed me... you betrayed my only love!"

Jeff gasped... "You, a wild man? No wild man has love."

Chris stood up, his green shirt soaked with Aviva's blood. He stood up straight and tall. He shut his eyes and said, "Though I am a wild man, but I still care about those who love me. The only love of my life outside my family is the one you killed!"

"I swear... I was hired."

"You were the man that started the forest fire!"

Jeff blushed in shame, "I know!"

"Your father was the man that raped my mother!"

Jeff fell backwards. Chris was going mad... he recalled those days he was threatened. He saw before him a flashback of Halter, the faithful male deer being shoot. Chris, as a five year old, got his first knife slash, which nearly killed him.

"Your father tried to kill me!"

"Okay, I get it!"

"Then where's Applay!?"

Jeff froze... his family caused the Corvando and Kratt family to depart ways. His uncle had kidnapped the brothers' only sister. His own uncle burnt down the hosue where Willy and Chris were trapped in. Willy died, while Chris was saved.

Jeff cried, "I give! It was my family! We did it to get rid of you all!"

Chris burned. He turned towards Hades, "Take my life and bing back Aviva!"

"Sorry."

Chris took Jeff's gun and pointed in his own chest. Hercules tried to stop Chris. Chris said, "I will not listen. Hades, you must."

Hades looked at the studdy kid and said, "Alright."

"Deal?"

Hades called up Aviva's spirit. "Deal."

BANG!


	10. Behind the Scenes

Back at college, Martin worried about his little brother. Within several minutes, the portal opened, revealing Hercules, Chris, and Aviva.

"Bro!"

"Aviva!"

Martin and Laura ran to their sibling. Hercules stood off to Pegasus and hugged him.

Jeff came out after the trio. He pointed his finger at Chris, "You lousy wild man! I should have known that hair of yours!"

Chris clutched his fist and punched Jeff in the face, "This is the end, Jeff. Prepare to serve jail!"

Michael Sr. was in the room, "What?"

Aviva took off Chris' shirt that was on her and revealed blood on her jacket. Michael burned He stepped up to Jeff, "Give me every detail."

Martin smirked and winked at Chris, "You know what? Aviva looks good in green."

Chris blushed, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Then Martin pulled his brother under his arm and rubbed his hair in place.

Aviva had taken off her yellow jacket. Her wound was dry. Chris couldn't help but look, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Of course, CK."

hercules ran up to Chris, "Well, tell them!"

Chris took a deep breath, "Everyone sit down." Once Everyone sat down, "I and Hercules had went to Hades' underworld. Down there we found Aviva chained up. Hades told his minions to call in Jeff Oralson, who was called the tormentor.

"When he came in the room. Hades commanded him to shoot his gun. Jeff did. I was expecting my life gone, but I opened my eyes, seeing my enemies laughing, and Hercules shocked. He pointed to where Aviva was, and there she was dead..."

MIchael stared at Jeff, who at on his knee with Martin's belt being used a hand cuffs.

"I couldn't bear the hearts of those who love her... so I took JEff's gun and told Hades that if I... killed myself in her place, he would bring her back."

Martin gasped.

"I dealed with him and shot the gun."

Laura stared at Chris, "How are you alive?"

"If Martin recalled from a year ago. When I came to the city from the forest the last time after the forest fire, after I was thought as dead, a srange power arose insdie of me, comforting me. Well, that's where my golden hair came from. My hair glowed in time when I chose to give up my life for Aviva. It protected me, bringing Aviva back to me... to us."

Aviva, in her new bra and tanktop, smiled at her friend... now boyfriend. She loved him more than she did long ago. He was a man every woman wanted, yet he chose his only love.

Chris whipped his hair revealing its gold. He fingered a piece and snipped it.

"Chris?"

The hair stayed gold and he placed it in the emblem that Zeus gae him. He quickly shut it. The power from the hair glowed the emblem and sucked in the rest of the hair's power. Chris' hair went normal, forever.

He tied the emblem around his neck as the police came in the room. They grabbed Jeff and hand cuffed him. One officer smiled at Martin, "Nice touch."

Martin took his belt, "It comes in handy when not used for pants," he winked.

Chris smiled and went to Aviva. She got up from her father's side. Chris' hand rested on hers, he looked at the resemblance. He leaned forward, "Listen... it's not our fault we separted in the past."

Aviva rest her hand on his chest near his heart, "i understand. I heard you."

Martin smiled, "Well, let's get it over with and tell Mom and Dad about this!"

Chris turned his face towards Martin and smirked, "It takes time, Martin."

Martin smiled brightly, "I know..."

Laura hugged her father as soon as he stood up. "Well, my dearies. Enjoy your dates tonight. Hey, Chris, mind if you talk to me after classes tomorrow? Nothing serious. Just a family secret."

"Uh, okay."

"Great."


	11. The End

The next day after class, Chris entered Michael's room. He stood before the long desk.

"Excuse me?"

Michael Sr. looked up, "Ahh, You're here. Sit down, sit down, my son."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Son?"

Michael sat down after having Chris to sit. He got a fresh cup of coffee for himself and some water for Chris. Michael smiled, "That's was this talk is all about."

"You are going to adopt me?!"

Michael laughed, "Just saying, why should I adopt you if you are falling in love with my daughter?"

"I don't know..."

Michael sighed with a smile, "Well, this has been a family secret for many years until our daughters become of age."

"Okay?"

Michael opened the folder and handed Chris a laminated document, "This is for you. You are nineteen years old, son."

Chris read the document with hungry eyes. He couldn't believe what he was read

Document of Future Marriage

Chris Kratt

Aviva Corvando

Fathers: Michael Corvando Sr. and William Kratt

Do hereby announce to prepare their children for such cause for marriage. This document holds the names in bond until the woman chooses to be with him. If the woman refuses, the man is free from this bond.

Sighed by

Lawerence, Edward; Lawyer

Witnesses

Mary Corvando, mother of daughter

Linda Kratt, mother of son

Chris eyed the paperwork for a while. Michael fixed his glasses and smiled, "Your father has a copy of it. He hadn't showed you it yet because of your health. But I believe you are ready... before it's too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone else might grab my daughter. And had you not seen this, she would be charged as a whore... and I would have to pay a fine. Same for you, only your father pays the fine."

"A fine? What if the girl or I die before we were ready... like last year?"

"Well, we go to the lawyers and they void it."

Chris grinned, "I am so glad I didn't die! Thank-you so... Wait? What makes you so sure that I liked Aviva in the beginning?"

Michael smiled and took out of the folder a picture, "This was when you were Three years old, just hours before..." He shed tears as Chris looked at the photo. It was picture of the Kratt kids with the Corvando kids playing with each other. Willy was still a baby at the time, but Chris noticed the strong bond between him and Aviva as he stared into the picture.

"Wow..."

Michael took the picture back and smiled, "Are you willing?"

"Why not? Of course! No wonder why I loved Aviva in the first place! Thanks!"

Michael smiled brighter, "Your welcome, son!"

Chris went to his room and put his things away. He didn't want to tell Martin. He left immediately before talking and went to Aviva's room.

"Hey, CK!"

"You won't believe what your dad just showed me!"

"Uh, oh."

"Oh, it's not that bad. But I can't be too excited." Chris took out the paper out of his backpack and smiled as he gave it to her. Aviva was bug eyed in reading it, "CK?"

Chris grinned and nodded.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Aviva!"

The couple swirled in the hallway. Aviva smiled, "I can't believe it!"

"I knew it! Ha, Ha! Wooo!"

Chris put Aviva down and met eye-to-eye.

"Oh, Chris... I am so happy."

Chris smiled, "Me too. I am happy."

Aviva knew his moment was come. Chris shut his eyes and kissed her. Aviva's door was still open. Fury popped her head out and barked.

Chris finished his long kiss and saw ten puppies in front of Fury. "Fury! You're a momma!"

Chris hugged the wolf and greeted the puppies. He got up and kissed Aviva again as a thank-you. He never felt so happy in his life. He was engaged... still he was three years old.


End file.
